


When My Heart Weeps Silently

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Child Marriage, M/M, No power AU, Politics, Soulmate AU, State's power against citizens, civil rights derogation, love since childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: In soulmate au, Charles and Erik found each other when they were children.They know that their are meant for each other. Believing that their love conquers everything, they face the biggest enemy, the Law of their country-as the State breaks them up.





	1. In the Beginning

Charles always knows that he belongs to Erik and Erik belongs to him, even before their soul mate marks showed.

They met in their childhood when their bodies, like their souls, were innocent and unmarked. They kept the faith that eventually the marks would show.

Erik marking showed up first. “Charles”, a glaring mark on Erik's wrist.

But there was no name on Charles' body. Charles remembered he was quite unsettled by trepidation of the possibility if the mark did not show on his, or worse-it showed another person’s name but Erik. The feeling tortured him for six months-until the marks finally showed.

“Erik” etched firmly on Charles left shoulder blade. At that time, Erik was 10 and Charles was 9. They were overjoyed as they rushed to the Civil Registry Office. They had to stop many times to use the bathrooms, Erik momentarily suffered from urinary retention and Charles was struck with awful nausea.

When they arrived, the Officer greeted them warmly. She put their names on the system, congratulated them, and gave them roses and sparkling grape juice. Charles wanted her to take photo of them with those flower crown on their heads. Charles and Erik finished three reels of films. It felt like a wedding. Their photos adorned their dorm room, wallets, books, and anywhere they could get their hands on. It was a wedding for both respect their bonds for years after.

Four years later, Charles’ mark suddenly disappears. At first, none of them were worried, believing the mark will appear again. Erik reassured Charles that the mark meant nothing compared to the love for each other. In reply, Charles told Erik that though he had no mark, he would stay with Erik until dead apart.

The promise they made to each other but as teenagers, they were not aware of the State’s power over individuals. Charles and Erik learned this in the harsh way.

 


	2. If I Have Nothing, I Still Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Brooklyn, Steve and Bucky are struggling to survive the economic hardship. Yet, they are not giving up. After all, they always have each other. Their bond, began in their childhood, is stronger. They believe their love is the source of their strength. But, one day, their soulmate marks disappear.

Bucky stares at his left arm where Steve’s name was. His arm is bruised black and blue. The blue veins and other wounds encircle the name until it is nearly unreadable. Bucky sighs. He should have taken it easy with those illegal cage-fights but there is rent to pay and food does not replenish itself. Orphans like them must work harder to survive. They have more matters to worry about, than an unreadable soul mate mark. 

Bucky winces as he dabs his left arm. But the name is still unreadable. Finally, he shrugs it off. The soul mate mark means nothing but a mere confirmation of their love. After all, Steve and him has been together since their mothers bumped to each other in the over-crowded apartment complex, and they shared the same pacifier. 

He heard the front door opened and Steve’s coughing. Quickly he puts on his shirt and walks toward the kitchen. The soup is shimmering beautifully. The scent fills the room. Bucky is happy that he did pay attention to his mother teaching him cooking delicious food though without meat in it. 

Steve pokes his head, “What’re we having?”

“Cabbage soup with some carrots.” Bucky says, “Wash your hands first.”

“Aye, Sir!” Steve answer is responded with a playful slap on his buttocks. 

Bucky prepares the soup and cuts the bread. He just bought it this morning, it still has its creamy freshness scent. 

As he places the soup and bread on the table, he sees Steve staring at his hand on the running water. 

“Are you alright, buddy?”

Steve turned around. He so looks livid that Bucky thinks he was about to faint. He holds his arm toward Bucky. 

“I lost your name!”

Bucky holds Steve’s arm. The soul mate mark usually appears on his inner arm, near the wrist. But Steve’s wrists are smooth, as if the marking never been there. Bucky feels a jolt in his stomach.

“Maybe it appears somewhere else.” Bucky says calmly, but deep inside he is thinking about his marking. 

Steve removed his shirt and trousers quickly. He examines his own body, searching for the mark but finds none. 

He is about to strip naked but Bucky stops him. 

“Let’s have dinner first. The marking may appears later.” 

The truth is that Bucky secretly panic. Steve’s mark is gone and his is hardly readable. But the disappearance may mean nothing. The marks will show up eventually. Even if they really disappear, they still have each other. Bucky has faith in their love.


	3. The Bearer of Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky receive a visitor who bring bad news.

The man is standing at the door. Steve notices are the freshly pressed suit, the faint hint of cologne, and the aura of authority. 

“Mr. Rogers, I am John Matthew from the National Civil Registry Office.” He shows his ID to Steve.

“I need to speak to Mr. Barnes and you.”

It is the tone of professional coldness and indifference. Steve immediately dislikes the man whom he allows to sit on their cramped living room. Bucky sits next to Steve. He seems nervous. Steve wonders what Bucky has done and brought the Officer to visit them. 

But the Officer does not come to scrutinize Bucky’s wrongdoings. He came to scrutinize the missing soulmate markings. He tells them about missing soulmate markings. Some couples break up immediately after losing their markings. But, there are couples who decides stay together for the rest of their lives. He affirms that it is possible for couple, with missing soul mate markings to stay together. But, once different name appears, they will be assigned to new soulmates. 

Steve is the first one who rejects the idea of arbitrary separation. 

“We aren’t a piece of stone that you can toss and throw as you like. We’re human beings with feelings and other attachments.”

“Well, I don’t expect you to accept it,” the Officers replied, “But this is the law and the State have means to make effective. If you don’t like it, you better change it.”

“What we’ve experienced are far deeper and greater than the markings.”

“I have no interest to share your experience, Mr. Barnes, though I don’t doubt it. What you must understand is that once there is different names show up, your union is void.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Steve retorts, “We’ll stay together.”

“I won’t negate that decision, Mr. Rogers. As long as there’s no name showing, both of you can stay together...”

“No! I mean regardless what, we’ll stay together.”

“I repeat myself again. The State has power to make this Law effective.”

“Do you mean that you’ll separate us, like what? Kidnap us? Put us somewhere else?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Barnes but I don’t have any authority to give further explaination. If you want to dispute the Law, I suggest you to get a lawyer. Good bye, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers.”


	4. Coercion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transfer happens so quickly. Neither Steve nor Bucky has time to react. They separate Steve from Bucky.

Steve examines his body in front of the mirror, searching for the mark but finds none. It has been four years since the mark disappeared from his body. Bucky’s mark is still unreadable. Over these time, both of them continued living together just like before. There is nothing change in their relationship. 

He hears Bucky knocking the bathroom door, asking whether he is alright. Bucky is always worried about him. He is the only family Steve has now. Steve puts on his shirt and get ready to work and puts his inhaler into his pocket.

Bucky is waiting at the door. He shoves Steve’s lunch into his bag. 

“Don’t forget your lunch. I spent the whole morning making it.”

“Well, if you take too much time making it, may be your cooking isn’t that good.” 

Steve kisses Bucky smiling lips. 

Together, they exited their apartment. Their fingers interlace. Bucky pulls Steve closed to his body, they are walking without any air escaping through the gap of their bodies. The morning sun is warm to their skin. Cool breeze swipes their ears, whispering in unknown language. 

At the intersection, they kiss each other good bye;Bucky to the warehouse and Steve to the photo shop. Bucky yells that Steve better stay out trouble. Steve replies that he cannot be in any trouble since Bucky takes all the trouble with him. 

Steve works tinting black and white photographs with color, bringing them to life. It is not what Steve wants to do but the pay is good, and he somehow enjoys it. 

Today is a payday. Steve has been planning on how to spend the money. But he is not going to spend it right away. He will return home and talk to Bucky first. He catches the early tram home. His eyes scans the road, trying to catch the possibility of meeting his love on the way back. When he fails, Steve muses himself with the idea that they will meet in their apartment anyway. 

When Steve arrives, his apartment is dark. The stove is cold. Steve turns the light on and heats the meal from the previous day. His gaze never leaves the door. He is hungry but rather waiting for Bucky than having dinner alone. He takes out his painting equipment and began painting. 

When Bucky does not show up when the clock strikes 12, Steve feels slightly uneasy. He puts on his coat and heads to a nearby pub. He asks everyone but nobody sees Bucky. Steve goes to Police Station but no officer is interested to anyone missing less than 24 hours. Steve returns to his apartment and waits until morning. He wants to ask the people at the warehouse. 

At the warehouse, no one sees Bucky after he left. He does not show up for work and the last time his boss and colleagues saw him was at 5 pm the day before. Bucky left right away after he got paid. Steve feels he was hitting a dead end. He spends the whole day searching for Bucky without success. 

At 7 pm, he is forced to return to their apartment. His physical conditions forces him to head home and rest. 

He meets Matthew at the door. It made him feels uneasy. 

Once inside the apartment, Matthew gives Steve Bucky’s personal possession, neatly wrapped in a brown bag. He explains to Steve that there has been a new name showing in Bucky’s soul mate mark. They have taken him away so he can be united with his new soul mate.


End file.
